


Quiet

by kramer



Series: A Wizard's Touch [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kramer/pseuds/kramer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что он делает, когда не может уснуть? Вообще-то, тут все просто – кому, как не Мерлину, это знать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

\- Ты сегодня перестанешь ворочаться? – не то спрашивает, не то просит Мерлин, не отрываясь, однако, от своей книги.

Эггси недовольно вздыхает.

\- Не могу уснуть, - говорит он, как бы в свое оправдание, одновременно стараясь звучать не слишком жалобно.  
Но Мерлин, кажется, не обращает на него никакого внимания. Он перелистывает страницу и читает дальше.

\- Тогда не спи.

«Как будто это, блять, так просто», - обиженно думает Эггси. «Тогда не спи», блин, но он в постели, за окном уже ночь, и что еще ему остается делать?

\- Ладно, - резко говорит он, выбираясь из-под одеяла.  
Потом он ворчит что-то себе под нос, а потом восседает на куче спальных принадлежностей, как султан.  
\- Пожалуйста, что теперь?  
Мерлин смотрит на него так, будто сомневается в серьезности его намерений. Он устало хмурится (ой, как будто выходки Эггси все еще могут его удивить).

\- Теперь займись чем-нибудь другим.

Эггси в ответ смотрит сердито.

\- Чем, например?

Мерлин вздыхает, чуть прикрывая книгу. Он, похоже, уже смирился, что это может занять больше времени, чем он ожидал.

\- Что ты обычно делаешь, когда идешь спать? 

\- Не знаю, - Эггси пожимает плечами, - ничего особенного.

\- Читаешь? - подсказывает Мерлин, но Эггси в ответ только усмехается.

\- Ну уж нет.

Мерлин хмурит брови.

\- Эггси, я не могу тебе помочь, если ты не помогаешь мне.

Эггси знает, что он прав, и поэтому в следующий раз действительно серьезно подходит к ответу. Что он делает, когда не может уснуть? Вообще-то, тут все просто – кому, как не Мерлину, это знать?

\- Обычно я звоню тебе.

Очевидность этого вводит Мерлина в ступор, и поэтому он не находит, что ответить.

\- А… ясно.

\- Да.

Но сейчас Эггси здесь, он остается на ночь, и это все меняет. Нет, это не первый раз, когда он спит с Мерлином, но первый раз, когда он с ним _спит_. И поэтому Эггси немного растерян. Он не привык просыпаться рядом с Мерлином и никуда не идти и ничего не делать. Не то чтобы ему это не нравится (вообще-то, это офигенно), но он и правда немного нервничает.   
В его личном опыте такого раньше не было. Ни с кем.  
Он старается не думать о том, понял ли это Мерлин.

Мерлин отодвигает свою книгу, встречает взгляд Эггси и в голосе его, кажется, звучит нежность, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Хочешь поговорить?

 _О чем это?_ Эггси спросил бы, но он знает, что это неважно. Дело ведь не в том, о чем они говорят, а в том, что вот Мерлин, рядом, он слушает, а его голос такой низкий и мерный, что под него можно уснуть. Они могут обсуждать эти ужасные галстуки, которые носит Артур, и он все равно будет рад поговорить. Такое бывает только с Мерлином. Потому что его присутствие всегда важнее любой темы разговора.

Эггси кивает и подпирает затылок рукой. Он почти не смотрит на Мерлина, но ведь это неважно. Боковым зрением он видит, как тот мягко кладет книгу на стол.

\- Ты хорошо поработал в Будапеште, - говорит он, пересаживаясь на кровать и сцепляя пальцы в замок на животе, - Артур был впечатлен.

Эггси усмехается.

\- Еще бы он не был. Никто с этим не справлялся так быстро, как я.

Мерлин шумно вдыхает.

\- Да, Эггси, это было эффектно.

\- Я установил новый рекорд? – спрашивает он и смотрит как кот, дорвавшийся до сметаны.

Мерлин приподнимает брови, слегка склоняет голову.

\- Нет, вообще-то. Предыдущий Галахад справился в два раза быстрее.

\- Что?! – Эггси выпрямляется и смотрит на Мерлина с недоверием.

Он усмехается.

\- Повезет в следующий раз, Эггси.

\- Это невозможно!

Мерлин пожимает плечами, он спокойно смотрит на Эггси, но по глазам видно, что его это забавляет.

\- Но это правда.

Эггси скрещивает руки на груди, в голосе его звучит вызов, когда он говорит:  
\- Ладно, предположим. Но как?

\- Как?

\- Как он это сделал? – нетерпеливо уточняет он, раздраженный тем, что Мерлин так в открытую его изводит. Он конечно агент и не должен поддаваться глупым провокациям, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Если Гарри удалось его обставить, то он должен знать как, и Мерлин все прекрасно понимает.

Но координатор только пожимает плечами, и это сводит Эггси с ума, потому что сейчас ему жизненно важно это знать.

\- Думаю, он просто сказал «привет».

Эггси хочет спросить, не прикидывается ли Мерлин идиотом. Хотя зная его, скорее всего, нет, не прикидывается, Мерлин шутит не так часто, как кажется. Эггси это уже давно понял.

\- Что, и это все? – недоверчиво спрашивает он, - просто «привет»?

Плечи Мерлина приподнимаются, но Эггси не может точно сказать, глубокий ли это вдох или «я не знаю».

\- Да, если мне не изменяет память, - говорит Мерлин, - я думаю, ему и самому это льстило, но остальные трепались об этом еще неделями.

Эггси задерживает на нем взгляд на секунду, своего разочарования он скрыть не может и откидывается назад, к изголовью кровати.

\- Вот черт!

Пару секунд Мерлин ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на него немного напряженно, тем самым взглядом, от которого Эггси становится не по себе. Потом он берет руку Эггси в свою, и по пальцам разливается тепло. И Эггси понимает, что даже не подозревал, как ему это было нужно.

\- У него было гораздо больше практики, - спокойно говорит Мерлин, - ты его скоро догонишь, Эггси.

Он медленно кивает в ответ. Он смотрит на их руки, на то, как сплетаются их пальцы, и ему кажется, что это происходит само по себе, без его участия.

\- Да, наверное. 

Мерлин незаметно улыбается и крепче сжимает чужую руку.

\- Ты слишком строг к себе, Эггси. Ты выполнил работу. И это все, что имеет значение.

Но _это не так_ , хочется сказать ему, но он знает, что это необязательно – Мерлин и так в курсе, о чем он думает. Очевидное необязательно озвучивать.  
Мерлин вздыхает, он отпускает его руку, только чтобы в следующую секунду положить ладонь на чужое плечо и притянуть ближе. Эггси сопротивляется секунду, но на самом деле, эти прикосновения нужны ему сейчас даже больше, чем Мерлину, поэтому он сам подается вперед.

\- Тебя немного успокоит, если я скажу, что в такой ситуации, в первую очередь, все зависит от личных предпочтений объекта?

Эггси задумывается на секунду, зная, что доля правды в этом есть.

\- Хочешь сказать, я бы лучше справился, если бы был в ее вкусе?

\- Конечно.

Эггси хмурится.

\- Я был в ее вкусе.

Мерлин смеется.

\- Да, Эггси, но я пытаюсь сказать, одних умений и навыков в этом случае недостаточно, - говорит он, - Галахаду повезло, что его цель уже имела предрасположенность к нему и к возможности… _узнать его поближе._

\- То есть, по-твоему, я недостаточно привлекателен?

Мерлин вздыхает.

\- Нет, Эггси. По-моему, у Галахада были сложные миссии, которые требовали множества усилий и времени. В этот раз ему повезло. Такое случается.

Эггси кивает, понимая, что Мерлин, как всегда, прав, но обидно, что мистер Гарри Харт в очередной раз его обставил. Однажды, думает он, в один прекрасный день и он, наконец, возьмет верх в этой игре в одни ворота.

Он с шумом выдыхает, подается назад, чтобы видеть глаза Мерлина. На его собственном лице проступает любопытство, когда он спрашивает:  
\- А что насчет тебя?

\- Меня?

Эггси усмехается, недвусмысленно приподнимает бровь.

\- Да. Сколько у меня ушло, чтобы заполучить тебя?

Мерлин вздыхает, слегка прикрывает глаза, изображая мучения. Он убирает руку с плеча Эггси и взъерошивает его волосы.

\- У тебя ушло немного, примерно одно твое «здрасьте»… придурок.


End file.
